Kedai dan Semangkuk Es Krim
by nabmiles
Summary: Satu jam, semangkuk es krim, dan percakapan—cukup untuk membuat Momoi jatuh cinta. [for #kuromomoweek day 2: Ice cream]


Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi. untuk **kuromomoweek** _day_ 2: Ice cream.

* * *

**Kedai dan Semangkuk Es Krim**

_a _Kuroko no Basuke _fanfiction_ _by _nabmiles. _No profit taken._

.

Momoi memindai sekeliling seraya mengulum bibir. Deret meja-meja bundar berteman kursi mengelilingi telah ditempati banyak orang. Dalam apit dinding warna pastel dan alun lagi akustik dari _speaker_ di sudut langit-langit, kedai es krim favoritnya menumpas senggang di siang hari tengah penuh terisi.

Momoi mengerling meja demi meja. Benar, semua meja sudah terisi. Kelereng _fuchsia_ ganti berpindah ke nampan bertahtakan semangkuk es krim stroberi di tangan, berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan selain berdiri dekat kasir tempat mengambil pesanan seperti ini.

Ia melangkah di antara meja-meja bundar itu, berharap melewatkan sebuah meja tanpa penghuni—barangkali—sebelum menghentikan langkah untuk menyerah. Si gadis bersurai merah jambu (seolah mengekstrak warna tumpuk krim dingin kesukaannya di atas nampan) mengesah pelan. Bibir mengerucut sedikit. Haah, dia harus apa sekarang—

"Duduklah di sini."

Momoi mengerjap kelopak mata. Suara dari mana? Seperti bicara padanya dan datang dari dekat—

"Di sini."

Momoi mengeryit, menoleh ke samping demi mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai biru muda duduk di meja tepat di samping ia berdiri. Terkejut, pekik tertahan lolos dari mulut berkawan bahu bergedik tinggi. Nampan yang sempat berguncang cepat-cepat ia stabilkan kembali. Momoi menelan ludah. Sumpah, sejak kapan ada orang di situ? "Aa—m-maaf. Boleh?"

_Fuchsia_ lebur dalam datar _cerulean_. Satu kali anggukan. "Kalau kau tak keberatan."

"Te-tentu saja tidak!" Momoi segera menyanggah sembari meletakkan nampan di seberang pemuda itu—sedikit ragu-ragu. Perlahan ia memundurkan kursi dan duduk. "Terima kasih, aku benar-benar bingung tadi, haha."

Pemuda itu memesan semangkuk es krim vanila yang tinggal bersisa setengahnya saja. Sebuah buku terbuka tergeletak di sisi mangkuk. Momoi mengadu sendok pada lengkung krim stroberi dinginnya, mengamati manik _cerulean_ merendah pada es krim vanila di hadapan serta ujung-ujung helai biru muda mencapai alis. Orang yang mempunyai kesan tenang, begitulah impresi Momoi dalam sekejap. Ia masih mengamati ketika si pemuda menyuap satu sendok lagi—tiba-tiba balik menatap Momoi yang tersentak seketika.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"

"Bu-bukan! Tidak ada apa-apa, sungguh," Momoi mencabik es krim, terburu melahap sesuap. Malu kepergok memperhatikan terang-terangan begitu.

"Namaku Kuroko," si pemuda mengenalkan diri setelah jeda sebentar—sepintas nampak geli melihat ulah Momoi barusan.

"Ah—Momoi," si gadis balas mengucap nama. Segumpal krim melumer di mulut.

"Momoi-_san_ sering kemari?" Kuroko menutup buku di sisi mangkuk, memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya nanti saja. Ujung sendok mencuil segelintir krim.

"Yaa," Momoi mengangguk. Dia menoleh pada satu meja di samping dinding kaca menghadap jalan, menunjuk sementara siku bertahan pada meja. "Biasanya aku duduk di sana. Tapi tidak seperti biasa, hari ini ramai sekali—untung ada Kuroko-_san_ yang mau membagi tempat, hehe."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis—membuat Momoi sejenak terpaku melihat uluran kecil bibir itu. Entah kenapa.

"Hmm … Kuroko-_san_ juga sering ke sini?"

"Ya. Aku selalu duduk di sini, di pojok paling jauh dari pintu."

Momoi memiringkan kepala dengan sendok dikulum. "Eh … kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu?" _Tadi juga. Kehadirannya mengejutkan, tidak terasa_.

"Keberadaanku tipis, kata banyak orang." Kuroko menyuap lagi sementara Momoi mengerut dahi bingung. "Atau kau yang terlalu sibuk memandang ke luar."

"Eh?!" netra Momoi membulat. "Bagaimana—ah. Kau suka mengamati, ya, Kuroko-_san_?"

Kuroko mengulur senyum tipis lagi—menghasilkan peningkatan frekuensi degup jantung si merah muda. Suasana kian mencair. Momoi tak ragu lagi berbicara, Kuroko tenang mendengarkan. Denting sendok mengadu rongga mangkuk kaca nan khas, menggulir tumpuk krim dingin pada indra perasa. Menit demi menit berderap mengikis waktu.

Satu jam, semangkuk es krim, dan percakapan—cukup untuk membuat Momoi jatuh cinta.

**fin**

* * *

a/n: kenapa Momoi manggil 'Kuroko-_san_'? Gampang, di sini mereka baru kenal, aneh dong kalau tau-tau sok akrab manggil 'Tetsu-_kun_' (lagian Kuroko ngenalin diri di situ cuma 'Kuroko' tok lel). Soal Momoi suka es krim stroberi murni ngarang, tapi kalau bener yaa, _lucky_ lah x3 /pret


End file.
